


Chasing Parties: A song-inspired-Crisana fic

by zitrolena



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, song-inspired crisana fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitrolena/pseuds/zitrolena
Summary: A fluffy fic inspired by the song "Chasing Parties" by Sasha Sloan.~ Joana and Cris spending time together and talking about going out ~





	Chasing Parties: A song-inspired-Crisana fic

**Author's Note:**

> Bold words are lyrics of the song so I'd recommend listening to it while reading or afterwards :)
> 
> Was originally posted here (+ a pic a friend of mine drew for it): https://zitrolena.tumblr.com/post/186556787206/it-was-friday-night-and-joana-and-cris-were

It was **Friday night** and Joana and Cris were sitting on the floor of Joanas bedroom, right next to the bed. They actually mostly sat on the floor when they were at Joanas place because whenever they sat on the bed they somehow always ended up not doing what they planned on doing because, you know.. they had other ideas. 

At first they sat **side by side** but somehow Cris ended up between Joanas legs and was now looking through her twitter feed while Joana rested her arm on Cris’ shoulder so she could read “Dangerous Liaisons”. She already read it 2 times, but reading it now just felt completely different. 

Reading the book with those 3 words written by Cris on the first page while feeling Cris’ heartbeat on her body and knowing that she’s still here – right next to her, after everything that has happened – it just made the whole book feel like a whole different story. 

Remembering that, a smiled formed itself on Joanas face and she put the book away and hugged Cris from behind. “You are the CUTEST”, she sighed and hugged her even more after hearing the cute little laugh that escaped Cris’ mouth. 

“I know I am”, Cris chuckled and tried to kiss Joanas cheek but failed miserably because she couldn’t turn her head enough “But how come you notice it now?”. Joana placed her head on Cris’ shoulder and Cris took that as second opportunity to kiss Joanas cheek, which ended as a success this time and made Joana close her eyes at that feeling. No matter where Cris’ soft lips touched her, closing her eyes was always Joanas reaction.

“I always notice”, Joana answered and put a little kiss onto Cris’ neck “But you’re even cuter when we do nothing and everything together.” 

‘Nothing and everything’ was the title of a drawing Joana once made after Cris slept over the night and Joana ended up hugging the pillow that Cris has slept on after she left because she was overwhelmed with the happy feeling she had. 

—–

_‘Nothing and everything’ _

It was about hearing the person you love breath, laugh, snore and just be. 

Feeling the person you love – their back on your chest, their hand inside your own, their fingertips running over your hands, body, face. Feeling their body heating up when you touch them, feeling your body heating up when they do the same. 

Looking at the person you love while they do something else like reading tweets and laughing about the stupid ones like Cris was doing right now. It was about feeling them looking at you while they think you don’t notice. 

Hugging, Kissing, Sleeping, Laughing, Eating, Showering, Breathing. Nothing and Everything. Joana was feeling everything with Cris just being right next to her. 

“What do you mean with nothing and everything?”, Cris asked and snuggled herself more into Joanas chest. Joana was a little taken aback with that question even though she should have expected it, but she tried to explain it anyway. One thing she noticed with Cris is that she loved love-confessions and Joana loved Cris being happy so it was a win-win-situation even if it made Joana jump over her shadow. 

She started brushing over Cris arm that was hugging Joanas that as still wrapped around Cris’ body. “Just that it’s **Friday night and it’s you and I side by side** just doing nothing. We kind of **disappear**, you know? In a good way though. We’re here living life but not chasing anything. **There’s about a million places we could go, but I’d rather be here.** You being next to me is all that matters.”

Joana could feel Cris’ body freeze on top of hers and was immediately taken a back. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that. “Or do you want to go out?”. Another thing Joana had to learn since she met Cris is that Cris may love love-confessions, but she sometimes really didn’t know how to react to them. “We can totally do that as well! Like seriously, we c-“

“No, no”, Cris interrupted her “I’d rather be here with you as well”. She pushed herself up and turned around so that they were face to face. Cris’ eyes sparkled like diamonds illuminated by the sun and her smile was all she needed to take a breath again. Cris put her hand on Joanas cheek and looked at her with this longing but not hungry look that they so often had. “You know”, Cris chuckled and her fingers vibrated on Joanas cheek “**I never, ever, ever, ever thought it’d be true.. But I’m done chasing parties**”. 

Now it was Joana who froze. She didn’t want to be the reason why Cris stopped doing what she loved. Even though Joana always tried to remember that Cris loved her, she still tried everything to not be a burden. Until now they somehow always managed whenever Joana was not feeling well, but who knew what’s to come? She shouldn’t stop doing what she loved for Joana and on top of that she just didn’t need to.

Cris noticed how Joana was caught in thoughts, so she pulled her closer “I mean I still like partying. I still love to drink but **I’m done getting wasted**. I still want to have fun in that special way that you only get when you’re out dancing and being dump, but **I’m done chasing bodies. I’m done getting home past 2** when you don’t end up next to me.”

Cris leaned in to kiss Joanas soft lips but the purple haired girl turned away and looked at the floor instead “Cris, I-”. She has made Joana feel like a burden and there was nothing worse for her than when that happened. Cause the truth is, Joana just wasn’t! She was the person that Cris loved and cared for and wanted to be happy. But sometimes it was so hard to make Joana understand that. 

“Joana, look at me”, Cris said softly, kept her fingers on Joanas cheek but didn’t turn her to look at her. She had to let Joana decide that for herself. Little by little Joana turned around and looked into Cris’ eyes. She was biting her lips to make herself feel something else, everything else but a burden. “I think we never really talked about this, but whenever I went partying I either got super drunk or did something stupid. **I used to try anything**. Made every stupid decision possible.** I was dying to escape myself** and I’m not trying to lie and say that I never enjoyed partying, because I did! I was really happy. **But I get so high just being around you**, I don’t need the flash of the party anymore for that. Finding love was never something I tried to do, but now **I’m done chasing parties because I finally found you”**


End file.
